Surprises
by teasun89
Summary: PRDT Kira gets a surprise visitor at her prom! You must read to see who it is though. One-Shot Please R&R (COMPLETE)


Disclaimer: I don't own PRDT or PRNS. If I did, they'd all live in another town in California and I don't own the song "Just A Little," that belongs with Emma Lahana and Power Rangers belongs to Disney and Saban.

**A/N: It's been a while since I've had any story ideas, but I thought this would be something new I could try with the shipping. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I was influenced by the peace pixie so yeah. Thank you and plz review! Enjoy!**

It was an hour before prom in Reefside and Kira was getting ready for her performance when she suddenly heard her cell beep. She went over to her phone to see who it was and it had said 'Hunter.'

"Hello Hunter," said Kira as she picked her cell up to see what Hunter had texted her.

_Kira, I don't know if it's too late, but I wish you luck on your performance and I wish I were there to see you._

_XOXO_

_Hunter_

"Aw I wish you could come to the prom too," replied Kira.

Ever since Hunter and Kira had met from the teacup of Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder, they had hit it off real well. They started off as friends and they started to gradually reach up to where they are now. A couple. They had only known each other for about 7 months and they would visit monthly. Kira decided to reply to her boyfriend's message.

_Hunter, thanks. I wish you could come too. I love you so much. You have been such a great friend._

_Love,_

_Kira_

"All done," replied Kira as she clicked "send" on her cell and a few minutes later, her boyfriend in Blue Bay Harbor was to receive the reply.

**_Blue Bay Harbor_**

Hunter was at Storm Chargers while hanging out with Tori, Blake, Dustin, Cam and Shane. Hunter and them were sitting around talking about the team up they had back in October.

"Yeah, I remember when we were under that curse dude," replied Dustin.

"I know when we went to have your disks switched, remember how we met the other team?" replied Cam.

"Yeah! They were thinking that we too were going to destroy them," answered Blake.

"Yup, but they're pretty good fighters though," said Tori.

"Yeah, they're pretty tough," said Shane. "Aren't they Hunter? Hunter?"

Hunter then started thinking of Kira again.

"Huh? What?" said Hunter.

"Dude, are you thinking of Kira again?" asked Dustin.

"Now what makes you think I was thinking about Kira?" asked Dustin.

"Well, whenever we start talking about the team up, you totally shut up and start off thinking about Kira man," replied Shane.

"I do not!" scoffed Hunter.

"Yes you do bro, don't be ashamed of it." Said Blake.

"Isn't she having her prom tonight?" asked Tori.

"Yeah and she's singing too," said Hunter.

"Dude, aren't you going to watch?" asked Dustin.

"I don't know, I don't feel too comfortable around people I don't really know," said Hunter.

"Oh come on Hunter, Trent, Tommy, Ethan and Conner will be there too," said Cam.

"True," said Hunter.

"Well then get going then!" Exclaimed Tori as the others got Hunter together so he'd be dressed nicely.

"But she won't know that I'm there," said Hunter.

"Surprise her, she won't be upset," said Tori as Hunter grinned at Tori and nodded his head.

"Great idea Tor!" exclaimed Hunter as he headed out to get ready for the Reefside Prom.

**_Reefside_**

As the music played, everyone entered the prom hallway. The decorations were beautiful and the day was excellent turning into being a wonderful night. Kira felt confident about singing at her own prom and she knew she had Hunter's love and support. Little did she know that he had something in store for her. As Hunter pulled into the parking lot, he noticed that inside all the people were all gathered all together, having him assume that Kira was about to sing. He rushed out of the Storm Chargers van and rushed inside with flowers and a yellow corsage. Hunter had gotten inside as Tommy announced Kira to come forth on the stage so she can perform. As she came out, Hunter's eyes glowed as he saw his girlfriend in the most adorable dress he's ever seen. It wasn't your average prom dress, but Hunter loved it. It made her look like a radiant fairy with a guitar to tell a story.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
(Ooh)_

_You gave me something more  
More than I've ever felt before  
We could be falling in love  
Oh baby  
I can picture you and me  
More than coming closer_

_Just a little more time and  
Just a little less thinking  
Just a little more time is all that I need  
Just a little believing  
Just a little more breathing  
Let's give it time_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
(Ooh)_

_I can picture you and me  
More then coming closer  
Just a little more time and  
Just a little less thinking  
Just a little more time is all that I need  
Just a little believing  
Just a little more breathing  
Let's give it time_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
(Ooh)_

After Kira sang, the whole audience applauded and Hunter was grinning wide. Kira had left the stage to head over to her friends and everyone was smiling and cheering for her.

"Great job Kira!" exclaimed Hayley as she gave Kira a hug.

"That was awesome Kira," exclaimed Tommy.

"Thanks," smiled Kira although she was slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong Kira?" asked Ethan.

"Hunter, I wish he was here right here to see." Said Kira and at that moment, Hunter walked out to see his angel and he was dressed nicely. As soon as Kira made a glimpse at him, she shot out for a hug and Hunter hugged her back.

"You came!" exclaimed Kira.

"I couldn't miss this for the world Kira" smiled Hunter.

"Are those for me?" asked Kira as she noticed the Honeysuckle Bouquet that Hunter had in his hands with the corsage to go with her fairy dress.

"You bet," smiled Hunter as he pinned the corsage onto Kira's dress and the rest had watched in awe as they saw Kira with her date.

"Kira, I thought you didn't have a date," said Conner.

"Well, same here, but I guess I was surprised wasn't I?" asked Kira as her eyes made contact with Hunters.

"Hm, yes angel," as the two kissed sweetly on the lips.

As a slow song started up in the room, the dance floor got less crowded and it a perfect song to slow dance to.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?" asked Hunter as he took Kira's hand and kissed it softly.

"Yes you may, Sir Hunter," replied Kira as the two held each other in a sweet embrace.

"I'm so happy you could be here Hunter," said Kira.

"Me too, I couldn't get my mind off of you," said Hunter.

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm so thankful I have you."

"And I'm so thankful to have you too."

As time passed throughout the song, Hunter and Kira shared a very romantic and sweet kiss on the lips as the music played throughout the prom and this night was a night that both ex rangers would never forget.

**A/N: So please review. Yes this was a Kira/Hunter fic and I was bored so I figured it wouldn't hurt. I hope you enjoyed this OneShot!**_  
_


End file.
